


Drag Becomes Her

by 99AJAnnie99



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baze is horrified, Baze loves Chirrut anyway, Chirrut is not blind, Chirrut loves drag, Chirrut wants to try drag, Drag Queens, Drag names, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Mention of some drag queens, RuPaul's Drag Race References, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99AJAnnie99/pseuds/99AJAnnie99
Summary: Baze and Chirrut are married and living together happily in the States.  Set in modern time where Baze is a weapon specialist and Chirrut is a martial art instructor.  One day Chirrut discovered about drag queens and drag race and he took the interest so deep that he mentioned he wanna do drag himself while Baze was not so entertained with the idea.





	Drag Becomes Her

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chirrut/Baze and I love watching Rupaul drag race so I decided to put them together. Hopefully you all find it hilarious. For those who don't really like drag maybe you better back off at this time. Don't worry Chirrut isn't in drag yet... not yet

 

Baze and Chirrut usually spent Friday evening in faily peaceful way, cooking dinner or grabbed some delicious To Go food to save the trouble. They usually don’t go out on Friday night since both of them have work the next day, weekends considered busy workdays for both of them. 

 

They just chilled on the dining table and talked about anything, their workplace, colleagues, pupils, and planned their next holidays or next date. Really? After being together for decades, they still loved to date each other. 

 

Somehow, their schedule had been changed lately, Chirrut would rooted himself in front of their 62inch curved screen in the living room sometime before 8PM. 

 

“Come on honey, come sit with me they’re going to start soon” Chirrut called out to Baze who was doing the dishes in the kitchen

“Go ahead darling, I’ll be right there once I finish” Baze put dishes in the dish washer. Friday dinner dishes has become his responsibility since… since some of Chirrut’s pupil mentioned some drag race for Chirrut to watch… yes since then

 

The familiar music in the air let Baze know the show has started, it’s not like he cared, if Chirrut loved the show, he’d be happy to sit with him.

Chirrut leaned into him once he settled himself on the couch with his tablet in his hands and two bottles of beer.

 

“Oh my god. Baze! They’re doing Snatch game this week! I’ve been waiting for this the whole season!” Chirrut excitedly clapped his hands in front of him

“That’s nice” Baze’s baritone voice replied without looking up from his tablet. He was thinking of buying new set of revolvers as the ones he had at his shooting range were getting old

 

Baze owned a shooting range, he’s a shooting instructor himself, after so many years in the academy, plenty of medals and trophies. He even taught how to disassemble the M16 and put it back together if the job required.

Chirrut was a martial art instructor, he taught Tai Chi, Wing Chun, Tae Kwon Do, and kickboxing. He taught both adults and kids, he was good with children. 

 

They got married once same sex marriage was legalized in the States but they’d been together even long before that. 

 

And now Chirrut was watching his favorite show ‘Rupaul Drag Race’ which he didn’t know existed before some of his pupils mentioned it to him last year and fumbled on the internet to watch the previous 7 seasons and became addicted. 

 

“You knew about this and never told me?” Chirrut urged one day, when he was excitedly describe the show to Baze and he said he’d heard about the show before but never really watched it

“Didn’t know you’d be interested” He replied neutrally 

 

“They’re very talented! Very beautiful and hilarious” Chirrut told him while laughing real hard in some funny episodes…. The Snatch game he said? 

 

They’re talented and hilarious, but not all of them are beautiful though… no offense

Maybe because of his long buried memory of some overly cheerful suspiciously drunk queens trying to jump him in his younger days still had pretty deep impact on him. 

 

Good things about being raised in Asian conservative martial art family was that Chirrut never knew something like drag queens existed, he knew he liked men but never went so far to do thesis research why some boys dressed up as girls and did make up. 

 

But once he discovered, he was in deep. 

 

He would endlessly narrate how glamorously beautiful Mama Ru is, how beautiful and hilarious Alyssa Edwards is, and how funny and witty Bianca Del Rio is… those were his favorite queens.

 

He even dragged Baze to some drag bars with him which Baze reluctantly agreed.

He was so in a good mood that he didn’t even mind when some drag queens winked at Baze, he just laughed at Baze’s blank expression and kissed him. 

 

Chirrut always loved something glitter. He loved beauty as well as humor, when Baze asked what did he find in him?  
He had nothing beautiful and not even humorous and Chirrut answered “You’re as beautiful as the Greek God himself, darling” 

Baze believed Chirrut referred to his muscularity, tall and broad figure, tanned skin with long curly hair and mustache? Guess he should be proud?

 

“You made me laugh all the time!” Chirrut claimed

Baze couldn’t really recall putting any particular effort to make Chirrut laugh, he just said common things and Chirrut just laughed whole-heartedly. Baze loved when Chirrut laughed though.

 

They first met when Baze was looking for a martial art instructor for his academy to replace the current one who tended to move to Hawaii. He came down to Chirrut’s studio after randomly searched on Google. Once he entered the studio asking for the instructor and the young man in Chinese black silk uniform turned to him with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. The rest is history. 

 

“Who do you think will win this episode, Baze?” Chirrut turned to ask him while grabbing popcorn to his mouth

“erm….. I don’t know, who do you think?” Baze’s best strategy when he didn’t know how to reply or didn’t even pay attention, he would ask back the same question

 

“I love Valentina! She’s so cute and she’s so hilarious in this episode. Even thou I think this season’s Snatch game wasn’t very spot on thou” Chirrut said still devouring popcorn before adding

“I hope Valentina win the crown, she’s my favorite girl this season”

“That’s nice” That’s Baze’s best effort to participate in conversation 

 

“Baze, what do you think if I do drag” Chirrut’s almost innocent question hit Baze during the commercial break

“Alright, stop it right there” Baze clicked off his tablet to turn to Chirrut

“Chirrut, you’ve been talking about this thousand times already and you still wanna hear my same old answer?” 

“I know, but your reaction is so fun!” Chirrut laughed cheerfully 

 

Chirrut was beautiful. The most beautiful man he’s ever met and he strongly believed that Chirrut didn’t need sexy long dress, high heel, colorful wig, and womanly or non-womanly make-up to escalate his beauty, in fact, Baze was horrified just imagine it. 

 

“How about I do the nails first, Alyssa’s nails are beautiful, I wanna try those on” Chirrut said while spreading his hands in front of him

“Chirrut, you’re a martial art instructor, what part of martial arts to do with the long colorful nails!” 

“Don’t worry I’ll take those off during class” Chirrut’s ever cheerful smile and laugh

 

Baze really lost it once when Chirrut adopted all those diva attitudes in front of him, the tongue pop, the hair flicking (with his freaking short hair), the finger snapping, and finger pointing up, another hand on his waist, foot pointing when he tried to clarify something and the very sassy way of talking. 

Chirrut only stopped it when Baze threatened to see the psychiatrist. 

 

As a weapon specialist working under various stressful situations, Baze never even once needed to see the psychiatrist but now with his husband’s diva attitudes? As Chirrut always said, Baze never ceased to make him laugh. 

 

“Oh come on Baze honey, it’s just for fun, first of all I’d need a drag name…. I was thinking how about “ChiChi Crystal”! Doesn’t that sound great!” 

Chirrut ever so excitedly stars sparking in his eyes and Baze face palmed. 

 

“I would dress mostly in white as referred to my drag name, since I’m not good at make up or being a performer queen, I think I’ll go with the comedy” Chirrut still narrated the dashing imagination in his head and Baze’s face was still in his hands. 

 

“Okay Chirrut, I understand you like drag race so much” Baze started talking after recovering from the fearsome images in his head

“But to dress in drag yourself, you know it’s a lot of hard work right? You have to squeeze your waist in corset, walked in high heels, and most importantly you’d need to tuck”

“Yes? And?” 

“Your dick is too big, you’d suffocate and die in drag” 

“Oh my god! Baze you’re hilarious! I’ll take that as a compliment thou” Chirrut slapped his arms and laughed

“It’s not a compliment” Baze replied with pointed look and Chirrut didn’t see, he turned his attention the tv screen once again, the large curved screen he just bought recently so he could fully entertain himself when the show was on. 

 

“Look at their Madonna’s look, they’re fierce!” Chirrut squeezed Baze’s thick bicep before leaning himself on that muscular arm that always attracted men and women and men in women’s clothes. 

“Uh-huh” Baze fixed his eyes on his tablet, concentrating on his and Chirrut’s busy weekends schedule before getting a day-off on a day after

 

“Wait a minute, how could you know so much about drag?” Chirrut turned to ask him when another commercial is on

“I have some friends in drag” Baze just replied indifferently

“What? You never told me that. For a man who don’t like drag like you?” Chirrut was beyond surprised

“First, I don’t don’t like drag, only some of them freak me out, second, I don’t have drag friends, I have some good friends who dress in drag in their leisure time” Baze clarified

 

“Introduce them to me!”

“No way in nine hell, Chirrut”

“You’re evil!” 

 

For the first time of that evening that Baze got to hum in victory with himself while Chirrut just pouted and continued watching the show.

 

“You said you love me and you always find me attractive right?” Chirrut came crawling on his arm again

“Yes? And?” Baze answered without looking at Chirrut, he’s got a weird feeling how this conversation was heading to

“What if one day you came home and found me dress in full drag waiting for you on the bed” Chirrut purred to his ear

“Would you still be making love to me?” Chirrut’s hand rested on his powerful thigh and squeezed it lightly, hard enough to let Baze know his attention… his attention to tease Baze. Baze rolled his eyes up a bit before answering.

 

“You really want an honest answer?” 

“Yes”

 

Now Baze turned his full attention to Chirrut

 

“I would fuck the shit out of you while tearing apart your clothes so I don’t have to see you in it again” 

 

He even bothered to emphasize the word “fuck the shit” 

 

“You barbarian! I like it when you do dirty talk sometimes thou” Chirrut gotta admit, the image did turn him on

 

“Don’t try it honey, you wouldn’t like the consequence” 

“Or maybe I do…..” Chirrut purred again, hand still on Baze’s thigh only moved higher

 

Baze rolled his eyes and huffed small laugh before kissing his husband. After decades together, they were still hot for each other. Chirrut always knew how to light the fire in him, sometimes he didn’t care what kind of fire it was, he was always so confident that he could turn those fire into desire nevertheless. 

 

After the show, Chirrut turned to ask him

 

“Should I audition for next season?” with that gleeful smile and Baze just groaned. 

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> For more reference for those who're not familiar with Rupaul Drag Race, please kindly search on the internet. They have up to season 9 now they're really good show.
> 
> Bianca Del Rio and Alyssa Edwards, they're my favorite drag queens on earth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0fpeTperh0 
> 
> Valentina in Snatch Game season 9  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pf5wfDZpY3s 
> 
> I just love them so much
> 
> Snatch Game is one episode of Rupaul Drag Race where all the drag queens impersonate celebrities and make people laugh, it was hilarious, watch it people
> 
> Snatch Game season 7, best snatch game in my opinion  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tYwzKJfKCY


End file.
